


Guess I was a fool for believing you

by Ormr64



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodplay, Farting, Guns, M/M, Multi, Other, Oviposition, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormr64/pseuds/Ormr64
Summary: xQc/Surefour/Jake... boyfriends 	.･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･.





	1. Yeah the truth hurts more than a lie or two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apocalove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalove/gifts), [111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/111/gifts).



In the corner of his room an alarm clock sits on his nightstand in solitude. Two a.m., the clock reads in a bright-red glow. He felt that lonely alarm clock in his soul… The emptiness of it all… The first of many hot summer nights during the Overwatch League’s off season, and Surefour streamed to distract himself from the lack of constants in his life. If I could just find a girl, he thought to himself, a goth cat-girl who likes to play video games and be horny… He blushed a little, thinking things like that was dirty, especially in a shared airbnb with such thin walls and his closest heterosexual friends in the other rooms. He opened up his stream and smiled, as the viewer count rose by tens, and then twenties, and then thirties, until soon his viewer count reached the 200s. He had been trying something different lately, a classic game called Undertale, and his viewers loved it. Their favorite character seemed to unanimously be a funny little fuck-up of a skeleton named Papyrus, who was so pathetic and sad that it was almost a no-brainer as to why Surefour’s fandom loved him so much.   
“Haha, this game is so funny,” he says feeling genuinely amused. The chat mocks him.


	2. Nostalgia has me feeling bittersweet

There's a sudden knock on his door. The door immediately unhinges itself like a snake's jaw, slapping the ground thickly. xQc and Jake stand in the doorway, and the smell of Chinese takeout fills the room. "I'm sorry about your door bruh," xQc says nonchalantly, stomping on it to approach him. Surefour doesn't reply to him. Jake steps closer to Surefour, the door splintering under him. "We were looking for a third person for our relationship. We think it would spice things up a bit in the bedroom."

Surefour doesn't react, and shows no signs that he even heard either of them speak. Jake is horny. xQc walks off of the mangled, obliterated door and looks at Surefour's 240Hz 4K Ultimate Gaming Monitor. "Wow, Undertale!" he comments. Jake nods politely. A silence fills the air and sits there for 45 minutes while Surefour continues to stream. They all stay completely still, like ghosts that are actually statues, but are ghosts, but like, dead statue ghosts.

"I haven't heard of that game in forever," xQc continues. Jake nods in agreement. Jake is still horny. xQc shifts uncomfortably, feeling antsy about Jake's offer from before. "So, how are you feeling? Do you wanna...?"

Surefour swallows thickly like a fine Canadian maple syrup, but it's actually just Surefour's spit in his own throat. "Um," he says. Jake looks at him concernedly. "I'm sorry. If you're that upset about the door. I can pay for it," he bargains. Surefour shakes his head. "No, I don't think so," he replies. Jake nods again. He is still horny.

"So, uh," interjects xQc. "Word around OWL is that you have a fat cock."

Surefour doesn't respond. Jake nods in agreement with xQc, as well as the little throbber in his pants. "Yes, I've heard that too," he smugs.


	3. I get embarrassed when you see me cry

"So, did you guys order takeout?" asks Surefour. His belly rumbles like a 1972 Speedway GreenHorn in accordance. His asshole quivers as well. Jake nods, but Surefour isn't looking at him so he doesn't catch it. After a moment of no response, xQc speaks up again to repeat the answer. "Yeah dude. You want some?"

Neglecting to reply again, Surefour thinks in his head of whether he'd actually want Chinese takeout. He is like, really fucking hungry. And Jake is horny. He thinks of something to ask, but to keep the conversation in an unsteady flow he pretends to forget to reply. It works a little too well.

xQc repeats his question again. "Do you want some? Of our Chinese takeout?"

Jake stands behind xQc, looking over his shoulder, hornily. He begins clumsily taking his pants off, first by unbuckling the belt. It makes a sound loud enough for Surefour to hear. Surefour could not care less. Jake continues clumsily pulling his belt from his sexy hot waist. He slowly took off his pants and tripped on them, face-planting into the splintered-door-hell he created on the floor. He moans an ow, but starts to get up. He goes up ass first, right into Surefour's line of sight. Blood drips down the wooden sticks that have been lodged into his face.

"Can you pull these out for me, Surefour?" he moans sultrily.


	4. You left me hangin' on this love for far too long

"You like what you see?" Jake asks mischievously as blood dribbles down his thighs and onto the carpet. Surefour doesn't reply, as usual, but a noticeable wet spot appears on his crotch. His nipples are noticeably erect, piercing his shirt in a really sexy way that is hot. Sweat beads along his forehead. xQc notices and licks it off. He's already naked when Surefour realizes what's happened. He noticed xQc's dick wasn't exactly a PogChamp, in fact, it was more like a 4Head. He turned to his other side and saw Jake's massive Pogger Throbber. His soiled shorts quickly became a monkaS.

xQc begins shitting some Chinese duck eggs from the takeout and holds them into the desktop glow from Surefour's stream. "Still hungry, baby?" he says in a monotone, flat voice. It was hard to convey emotion with a bunch of eggs excreting from your end orifice. Surefour's undergarments were off in less than a minute after seeing the round end poke from xQc's firm, hard ass. Awesome. Recall Jake's horniness. Now he's a little bit jealous, too.


	5. Guitar Solo 3

Jake slaps xQc's ass. "This bad boy can hold so many Chinese takeout eggs." xQc's ass lets out a massive, ungodly fart in response. It, of course, smells rancid and sulfury. Like the eggs that were stored in there. xQc lets out a great moan as Jake takes a massive wiss. The smell lingers. Jake is hornier than ever. "This shit here is the best aphrodisiac you can get. If this doesn't turn you on, nothing will," Jake says confidently. Surefour awkwardly stands up and bends over his desk. Undertale was still streaming, and the microphone was giving Surefour's fans the show of a lifetime...

Surefour instinctively bent over into doggy style position like a little bitch in heat. Because he is so fucking horny and stupid. Jake excitedly picks up the slimy little egg excretions from off the the ground, giving them a firm schmonksh before walking toward surefour and spinning the eggs around Surefour's tight little asshole. Jake is horny. Surefour starts convulsing his ass. It moves incredibly quickly and, had the eggs not been wet with Jake's spit and xQc's ass-mucus, might have caught on fire due to the high friction.


	6. I got a Tik Tok ad for this video

"It's so fucking hot out here," I say to myself on this godforsaken night. "Is this the place?" Meatball inquired auspiciously. I nod, adjusting my hot pink glow-in-the-dark ski mask. "Is the ninja outfit really fucking necessary, Meatball? You look like a fucking trick-or-treater. Even have the fucking fake katana," I said to Meatball's ninja mask. "I'm sorry Mia... I just thought I'd look kind of cool and badass," Meatballs said slowly and guiltily, like a sad puppy. "You fucking don't!!!! Fucking dumbass!!!!!!!!! Idiot!!!!!!!!" Not even gonna tell you who said that. Hate that fucking meat ball. We walked toward the lit house and peered through the window. It was hard to make out what was going on, as the only light source came from a computer screen. I grabbed my A.K. 47 tightly. Meatball grabbed a pile of dog shit from off the ground. She throws it, and it spatters all over the fucking thing. I literally could not see anything through the window anymore. Why the fuck did she throw shit at the window? I tap the glass with my gun and it just fucking shatters everywhere. Too late to back out now. I'm getting what I came for. We walk in and force the lights on. Jesus. Fucking. Christ.


	7. interracial bois

Mia and Meatball clum into the room with the force of 2 bitches trying to rob a Nintendo Switch. Everyone stops what they're doing, only for 3 seconds, but it feels like an eternity. Until a snap breaks the silence. A snap so loud that it rang through the night like a church bell on a Sunday morning. But this... this was anything but holy. Surefour's sphincter smashed the eggs in his intestines out of fright. The sheer force of the breakage along with the explosion of egg juices causes an eruption of egg whites and cum whites all over Jake's stomach. No one dares to move.


	8. no soap in the jon

"Nintendo switch! Nitendo switch! Nintendo swithc!" Meatball yells. She starts pointing excitedly at the Nintendo Switch, which is sitting on the TV stand. She just starts fucking wailing. xQc eyes go red and like a wild fucking ape he dives for the Nintendo Switch like a monkey falling out of a tree. He rips the joycons off and throws the switch away from himself. He lets out a scream so feral, so inhuman, that the glass on the Nintendo Switch console shatters like an epic Reinhardt play. But there's no epic plays here. Just lots of cum and shit and egg remains and sweat. xQc's roar breaks his own jaw. He stands there, both of his holes gaping and shlopping. Meatball is frozen. No one is horny. The room became a standoff in a small town in eastern Kansas. Mia stands armed, ready to just fucking go at them. Jake is sobbing inconsolably by this point and, despite being covered in his own cum, continues cock-twitching at full mast.

Mia points the gun at xQc. "You've had it good for too long. Harambe," she says, awkwardly. "Now. The joycons. Hand em over." xQc grabs his nuts and rubs a joycon on his dick.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm very sorry for making a harambe joke last chapter (chapter 8) (no soap in the jon.) it was very insensitive. It won't happen agane.


End file.
